Cumorah Angus Hall (1867-1918)
}} Vital Stats * Son of William Wood Hall (1832-1891) and Almira Jane Reid (1840-1912) * 1867-Jun-14 : Birth at Weber City, Morgan Co, Utah Territory * 1888-Sep-24 : Married (1) to Sylvia Jane Rackard (1874-1891) in Snowville, Box Elder Co, Utah. * 1891 : First wife died * 1893-Oct-22 : Married (2) to Elna Helene Christine Christensen (1877-1955) in Mink Creek, Idaho. She had just turned 16. * 1918-Dec-24 : Died at Lewiston, Fergus Co, Montana and buried there. Biography His parents were converts to the Mormon Religion. His name comes from the name of the hill where Joseph Smith found the golden plates used to create the Book of Mormon. I don't know of anyone else with that name. Cumorah Angus Hall occupation was also a blacksmith. Some item that Sylvester Hall had was his father's watch and a miniature horse shoe which Cumorah had made. Cumorah was born on 14 June 1867 in Weber City, Morgan, Utah. He is the son of William W Hall and Almira J Reid. Almira was a refugee of the Nauvoo crisis in 1846. William W was an immigrant from England. They met and married in Iowa along the Mormon Trail. Marriage to Sylvia He married his first wife, Sylvia, when she was 14 years old. She bore him a child two years later. But both mother and child died in November of the following year in Salt Lake City. Sylvia was only 17 years old. Marriage to Elna His second wife, Elna, was a Danish immigrant. They were married at Mink Creek, which is an unincorporated community in Franklin County, Idaho. Mink Creek is located along Idaho State Highway 36 about 12.5 miles northeast of Preston. Elna and Cumorah moved several time during their time in Idaho. They lived in the counties of Bannock, Oneida, and Cassia. Cumorah was a farmer and blacksmith. Their last move was to Niter in Idaho. Cumorah had family there including his mother Almira. In 1909 Cumorah went to visit 2 brothers who moved to Lewistown, Fergus, Montana. While there Cumorah fell in love with the area and came back to Niter to remove the family to Montana. He was able to obtain 80 acres through a government grant. On 24 December 1918 Cumorah dies in Lewistown of influenza and is buried in the Lewistown City Cemetery. Cumorah and Elna had 6 children: William, Sylvester, Mary, An infant, Rose, and Dorothy. They homesteaded at Lewistown, Montana. Since they were members of the LDS Church, the church would send member travelers in their area to their farm for assistance. This was over done and burned them out that they became inactive with the church. He died on Christmas Eve, 1918 on the family ranch in Lewiston Montana. This was at about the same time when his son Sylvester had just returned to the mainland after serving in the military overseas during the First World War. The cause of death is believed to be the part of the Spanish Flu that plagued the world that year. Children of Cumorah and Silvia Hall # Emma Almira Hall (1890-1891) - died young. b. 22-Nov-1890 in Stone, Oneida, ID and d. 24-Nov-1891 in Snowville, Box Elder, Utah. Children of Cumorah and Elna Hall # William Carl Hall (1894-1945) - m. Pearl Jensen # Sylvester Angus Hall (1896-1972) - m. Emma Sparks - 3 children - engineer on the Union Pacific Railroad # May Sylvia Hall (1899-1932) - m. Earl Vanais # Elna Rose Hall (1904-1991) - m. Ralph Ashton # Infant Hall (1910-1910) # Ida Dorothy Hall (1914-1991) - m. Parley Byington Vital Records * Hall Prentiss Ancestry 1880 US Census Recorded at Carlew Valley, Oneida Co, Idaho. * William Hall (M-48 / Father) * Almira Hall (F-40 / Mother) * Sophronia Hall (F-15) * Lumorah Hall (M-13) * William F. Hall (M-10) * Ether Hall (M-8) * Alphonzo Hall (M-5) * A. R. Prentiss (M-55) - Almira's Uncle 1900 US Census Recorded at Malta, Clear Creek, Sublett, Yale Precincts, Cassia, Idaho, United States * Cumon A Hall - M/31 - b:Utah - head of house - ocp: farmer * Ellen H Hall - F/22 - b:Denmark - wife * William C. Hall - M/6 - b:Idaho - son * Sylvester A. Hall - M/3 - b:Idaho - son * Mary S. Hall - F/1 - b:Idaho - daughter Research Notes The following family links are incomplete: # (MIA) Alphonso Tracy Hall (1900-) - child disappears after 1906 census. Nephew of Cumorah. # (MIA) Sylvia Jane Rackard (1874-1891) - First wife of Cumorah. Cannot find record of parents. The dates for her birth at Camp Floyd (1874) don't match up to local history. # (WOH) Build FPC for family of James Hall (uncle) - waiting for access to 1841 English Census # (WOH) Build FPC for family of Hannah Hall (uncle) - waiting for access to 1841 English Census Famous Ancestors * Warenne Family Ancestry - ( CAHall, AJReid, SPrentiss, PWarren, MWarrenII, MWarrenI, DWarren, JWarren, DWarren, John Warren 1585) - Early English Immigrant to America. Descendant of early English/French Royalty and the Earls of Warenne. * Rebecca Towne Nurse (1621-1692) - ( CAHall, AJReid, SPrentiss, PWarren, PNurse, DNurse, WNurse, BNurse, RTNurse) - She was executed for witchcraft in the Salem witch trials. Ancestor of Priscilla Warren. * Abraham Morrison - Great, Great Grandfather and family fought in civil wars in Northern Ireland over religion. __SHOWFACTBOX__